1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putting practice device and is more particularly concerned with a golf putting practice device which returns a golf ball to a putting location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many golf putting practice devices are on the market, including devices in which the player attempts to score by making a putt from designated distance.
Most of the known devices return a golf ball towards a putting location under the influence of gravity. With these devices, a golf ball is putted up an inclined surface to be received through a hole and be discharged through a chute such that the potential energy of the golf ball at the height of the hole is converted into kinetic energy to return of the ball towards the putting area.